What you do in the past
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: - May bring problems to your present. Rex gets something of Holiday's he shouldn't have.


"Hurry up. We are going to be in so much trouble." Noah repeated for the thousandth time. Rex rolled his eyes and continued digging through the closet.

"There's got to be something in here." Rex said. His eyebrows perked as he found a box pushed the very back of the closet. "This looks promising." He pulled out the box and blew the dust off of the top of it.

"Rex, Hurry!" Noah was harping again. It would only take him a few more minutes. He threw the lid to the box open and grinned. He had hit the jack pot. He moved the photos and letters around a bit and stopped as his eyes settled on one picture in particular. He picked up the picture and grinned like an idiot.

"REX!" Noah's voice cracked. Rex quickly shoved the lid back on the box and pushed it back to the back of the closet.

"I've got it- lets go." Rex said shutting the closet. Noah was almost in complete panic mode as they walked out of the room.

They both froze as a voice came over them.

"Rex?" Dr. Holiday frowned and looked at the door they just walked out of. "What were you doing in my room?" Neither boy turned around to look at her. Their shoulders were up around their ears and they seemed frozen in place. She frowned and took a step toward them. As if shot out of a gun, both boys took off running down the hall- stumbling over each other. Holiday's eyes widened. She jerked around and ran into her room. Her eyes widened as she looked at her closet- the door was shut.

She never shut her closet door. She ran over and threw it open as she lunged to the back of the closet. There was her forget-me-not box with finger prints in the dust on the lid.

"REX!"

Rex cringed as he heard her scream. With the thought of death in his mind, his legs pumped faster. Noah was keeping up with him.

"We're going to die."

"Think positive." Rex answered as they slid around a corner.

"We're going to die quickly." Noah said. Noah slid to a stop. "You're on your own." He said and darted down another hall. Rex stopped and shook his head.

"CHICKEN!" He shouted after his retreating friend. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at the picture in his hand. Holiday before she was Doctor Holiday. He grinned. The picture was suddenly jerked out of his hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Rex looked up with wide eyes at Captain Callan. He didn't know whether to run or scream. The blonde captain looked over at the picture. A corner of his mouth turned up in a sideways grin. He shook his head.

"What'd you risk to get this?" The captain said with laugh. Rex felt his body relax. He took a few steps and stood beside the captain- admiring the picture.

"My life probably. But it was worth it." Rex said with a grin. It disappeared as heard the pop of running heels. He cussed and snatched the picture from Callan's hand as Dr. Holiday stopped at the end of the hall. When she saw him he was turning the corner at the other end of the hall. She was trying to catch her breath as she stomped down the hall. Her eyes met with Callan's and that grin of his told her everything.

"Don't you say a word." She growled as she stomped passed. She was fully aware that his eyes followed her as she stomped down the hall.

Rex turned the corner and busted into a full sprint. He was still trying to figure out how she had caught up with him so fast.

Could she really run in those boots? He busted into the mess hall. He didn't have time to notice the stares from all the grunts he needed to put as much distance between him and Holiday as possible. He exploded out the other door and looked around- trying to figure out which was the best way to go. If he went to his room she would find him. He could get lost in the petting zoo. Or he could go to the training room! That was perfect. He hated that place- she wouldn't look for him there.

With his mind made up, Rex took off at a slow jog towards the training section of the compound. He walked into the training room and frowned. It was empty. That was a good thing. But it was quiet….that was not. There was usually some kind of noise- the air conditioner, a radio or something. He shrugged and walked over to the corner and plopped down. He held up the picture and smiled.

"Who woulda thought the doc would have a tattoo." Rex almost jumped out of his skin as Bobo jumped down from the second level track. The chimp sat down next to Rex an shook his head.

"I know, right? And there of all places."

"Hey when yous look that good- whys not?" Bobo smirked. "You are dead, kid. You know this right?"

"I've been told." Rex said. Bobo stood up.

"You stay outta trouble. I've got fifty bucks that says I need more." Bobo disappeared out the door but it was only a few seconds later when he popped his head back in.

"You might wanna start running about now." The then monkey was gone. Rex heeded the warning and scrambled to his feet. He made for the other door and prepared to bust through like he had the others only to find out a few seconds too late that it was locked. He slammed into the door and stumbled backwards. But instead of falling on his butt like he had thought he ran into someone. He looked up and a very displeased Six.

"Hi, Six." He said and before he could move the picture was taken out of his hand. Six took a step back causing Rex to stumble. The picture disappeared into Six's jacket and Rex knew he was about to die. Death was coming.

"Do you have a brain?" Six asked. Rex turned around and blinked at him.

"Yeah."

"Use it." Six said sharply. He turned around and as he was walking away. "You are not to leave your room or the compound for thirty days with the exception of missions. You will not see or have contact with Noah during this time period." Six walked out the door. He walked down the hallway and made his way back to where he had found Captain Callan.  
Callan grinned as Six nodded.

"Did you tell the good doctor yet?" Callan asked crossing his arms. Six simply shook his head.

"Have you seen her?"

"She stomped back past a few minutes ago- mutterin something about neutering the boy." Callan said his grin widening. "Boy, I tell ya- Six. I would not want to be in his shoes."

"Me either." Six answered and walked down the hall that Callan had motioned too. After making several turns and about ten minutes -he came to the doctor's room and her door was wide open. She was sitting in the middle of the floor- an up turned cardboard box next to her and photos, letters and other random things scattered around her. She was pickup up and moving the mess frantically.

He watched her in silence for a few minutes. He slipped his hand in his jacket and pulled out the picture. A hint of a smile tried to escape on to his face but it was reined in as he looked at the picture. He thought for a moment on what he wanted to do- before burying the picture back into his jacket.

"Dr. Holiday." He said. She jumped and quickly started piling the pictures up before turning around trying to block his view.

"Six." She said with a shake of her head. "Rex got into my room."

"Why?" Six asked raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and looked over her shoulder at the mess of pictures.

"I don't know but he got into some of my old college pictures." Six looked at her. She looked down right pitiful.

"Is that the reason you've made a mess of your room?" Six ask flatly. She curled her nose up at him and pushed herself to stand up.

"Well yes. He took one." She growled crossing her arms over her chest. Six was amusing himself- of course no one but him would know this.

"Do you know which one?" He asked. He prided himself in the control he had over his voice. If he faltered at all she would know something was wrong.

"Actually, I'm afraid I do." She said as a blush crept across her face. He arched an eyebrow at her response and just waited. She looked at him then back to the floor, then another glance up at him. "I was in college, Six. I was going through a rebelious time." He just arched his brow at her again- having let it return to normal as she was talking. She let out an exasperated sigh and threw her arms in the air. She dropped down on the edge of her bed and looked up at him. "It's not a picture that Rex's needs to have… and definitely not one that people need to see." She said. Six frowned as he watched her. Her eyes were actually tearing up.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked. It was obvious that she was- but he was captain of the obvious. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling wiping her face with one hand.

"No."

"Hn." He snorted and walked over to her. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes!" She shouted. She jumped up and poked him in the chest. "YES IT IS THAT BAD!" She had lost control of her volume. Six just arched an eyebrow. She was standing about a foot away from him and her green eyes had a razors edge.

"It is not that bad."

"Yes, it is Six. It is, that bad!" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly- her hands on either side of her face. "I was in Cabo. I was nineteen. Me and my friends were just having a good time. I wanted to give my boyfriend something to remember me by. Okay? It is that bad." She said closing her eyes. When she opened them- the picture was in front of her face. Her eyes widened as she looked up to Six- her face turning ten different shades of red.

"It is _not_ that bad." Six repeated. Holiday snatched the picture out of his hand and glared daggers at him.

"You looked at the picture!" She said pressing the photo against her chest so that no one else could see- not that anyone else was in her room. He cocked an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"Holiday, it is not near pornographic- you aren't even nude." She blinked at him. The look that she was giving him was enough to have made him burst into flames.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm a doctor…I'm _the _doctor of Providence. I am the lead scientist and researcher for the entire operation, I have three PHd's. I can't have pictures like this!" She said shaking the picture at him for effect.

"Then why do you have them?" Six asked.

"I told you I was young and-"

"Why did you keep them?" Six interjected. Holiday's mouth twisted into an odd frown as she looked down at the picture. She shrugged.

"It was when I was free. But that doesn't matter now." She said. "Rex saw them. Oh my god, I don't know what to do."

"He's Rex. Who will believe him?" Six said. Holiday nodded and shrugged. Six nodded, satisfied that he had calmed her down and turned to walk out of the door. He stopped as something crossed his mind.

"Holiday?"

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"Captain Callan will probably be by later." He said and left before she could see the hint of a smirk that appeared on his face. She stared at the empty place he had been standing as her face paled. She forgot about Callan seeing the picture. 


End file.
